Talk:Chevalle Crime Family
Good thing we don't go with the "One Steve Rule," as there are now more Jean-Baptiste's on TL than there are John's.--OvaltinePatrol 07:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's a fancy name. Also, aren't there 3 Jean-Baptiste's currently on the site?--Seqeu0 10:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I checked and it does look like three including Petit. Also is that a comment or are you trying to say I should change it due to the name being overused? Foxtrot12 17:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem with it at all; like I said there's no One Steve Rule in effect here. I just thought it was hilarious, as it doesn't strike me as a common name :D.--OvaltinePatrol 02:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for using those pictures. I'll get around to reading this article in detail soon.--OvaltinePatrol 15:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I intend to use more as time progresses over my other articles. If you do intend to read the article in detail then I would have to beg you for criticism if you would be so kind. And if their are any overpowered or rule based problems then tell me. Foxtrot12 17:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Not really digging these guys; they seem to have been way too over-the-top to have been tolerated in the NCR for as long as they were.--OvaltinePatrol 01:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, what should I do then? Gut down their strength? Economic operations? Give me your advice on what you would do to make it more acceptable and realistic and I can work on getting them to a point where we both can dig them, sound good? Foxtrot12 01:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :They just seem too big and brazen. In my opinion they should either be way more subtle, or small and remote enough that their crazy antics wouldn't be high priority. As they're portrayed now, it seems like they were an enormous cancer on the NCR, linking them too strongly with canon.--OvaltinePatrol 02:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, what say I scrap most of their history section, the Mary-Dixon part in particular and limit them to the chem and brahmin business. Instead of doing a lincoln county style ranch war they took down the Mary-Dixons through intimidation and assassination with an honest gunfight being rare. They lose alot of their involvement with the Van Graffs and 'control' the 70 mile granite springs area economically but in means of brute force own about 14 miles. Good? To low of cuts? To much of cuts? Tell me what you think. Foxtrot12 03:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you want a small-scale range war with proper shootouts, that's alright. It just seems in the original version to go on quite a bit with hundreds of combatants. Also, the reason for the Van Graff's assistance is poorly defined. They were willing to engage in illegal activities to help the Crimson Caravan, but the CC has a much more legitimate presence and is a solid contributor to the NCR. The Chevalle's by contrast are closer in character to the Van Graff's and more actively their competition.--OvaltinePatrol 04:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I cut out the Van Graffs helping them. Cut the range war down to size, maybe both sides combined have around seventy five men. And then the Van Graffs stir something up. It would take an hour or two so I will get around to it tonight where I would have the most time. Foxtrot12 14:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC)